


Beginning

by CobaltPhoenix88



Category: Awaken Online
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, are those still things?, lit-rpg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPhoenix88/pseuds/CobaltPhoenix88
Summary: Fair warning and all that? This is my first piece of writing that’s actually being posted into the void. I’m sure there are mistakes, and I’m sure I’ll be making more but I’m mostly doing this to have fun so eh.Also? As far as cannon goes? Playing awfully loose with it. Have no set plans to run into Jason and his crew. And am mostly planning world building elsewhere. Have not read past the second side story as of yet. Fair to say it’s going to be AU as a result.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning and all that? This is my first piece of writing that’s actually being posted into the void. I’m sure there are mistakes, and I’m sure I’ll be making more but I’m mostly doing this to have fun so eh. 
> 
> Also? As far as cannon goes? Playing awfully loose with it. Have no set plans to run into Jason and his crew. And am mostly planning world building elsewhere. Have not read past the second side story as of yet. Fair to say it’s going to be AU as a result.

When she returned that evening, she found a package waiting for her on her porch. Curious she brought it inside, back protesting all the while.

 

Leaving it on the counter she set about making dinner turning on the radio as she passed by. Humming along with the music, she rummaged through the drawerslocating a box cutter before she returned to open the package.

 

Inside the box, laying on top of packing foam, she found a letter with a name she had near forgotten. She couldn’t help the smile that appeared, even if no one was there to see it.

 

_Fennec,_

_It’s been a long time, old friend. Think you’re up for a new adventure?_

_Thorn_

 

Setting the letter aside, she dug through the foam curious at what her friend was pulling this time.

 

“A helmet? The hell could he be planing now?” She questioned, pulling it from the box. It looked like an old motorcycle helmet, solid black with a transparent visor.

 

Setting the helmet off to the side for a moment she went back to the box, finding a bag with cords, a game case, and -hopefully- a manual. She laid the contents near the helmet and placed the box near the trash.

 

Quickly cleaning the kitchenette she relocates to her recliner, bringing the helmet and its accessories with her. After finding her reading glasses , _of course they’re not where they should be_ , she makes herself comfortable while paging through the booklet.

 

Or we’ll, she intended to. What she finds instead is pages marked through, as though with a sharpie, with another letter.

_Now what kind of adventure would it be if you just sat there reading about it? No ma’am. All you need to know is this. Put game in drive. Put helmet on head. Turn on. Then.... adventure._

_I promise, this is everything we’ve ever wanted and more. Trust me Fennec_.

 

“Damn brat, fine. Let’s see this adventure of yours.” She chuckled as she put on the helmet. 


	2. Your guess is as good as mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use my phone to write, so any formatting issues I do apologize for and will do my best to fix. Again, there are mistakes universe wise and will likely continue to be some. 
> 
> I’m writing under the assumption that readers have a basic understanding of how MMOs and LitRPGs work but if something is ever confusing beyond being understandable let me know and I’ll work on it. 
> 
> Also, I have absolutely no idea how to insert tables for character sheets and such. If I figure it out I will attempt to use them but for now they do not exist and won’t play too large a role story wise. Or they shouldn’t. Probably.

The first thing she noticed was the sound- or rather the lack of it. No more traffic. No radio. No dogs barking. No ever present hum from various electrical things. Just full silence in a field of darkness. Were she a lesser person she might admit to the nauseating fear threatening her mind.

_icantseeicantseeicantseeicantseeicantsee_

Attempting to regain her bearings, she closes her eyes and counts her breaths. In two three. Out two three four five six. And repeat. Repeat. Repeat. When she peaked out under her eyelids she could still see nothing. Just. Dark.

_Like a starless night. Get a hold of yourself. There’s simply no moon. That’s all_

She closed her eyes tightly, lowered herself to sit crossed legged, and tried to focus on her other senses. Her smell was near non existent and she quickly focused on something _anything_ else.

She could no longer feel the chair beneath her or that damned helmet that caused this. But she could feel her hair tickling her nose. And she could feel the ground- solid actual ground- beneath her. Slowly she lowered her hands to run gently through the blades of grass. Beginning to knead the ground by her knees she opens her eyes, straining to make out anything in the _definitely just night_ dark. Rolling her shoulders she leaned backwards to look toward the sky, comforted by the small twinkling stars she could barely see through the leaves high above her. _a forest?_

Slowly sounds began around her, chirping of insects, rustle of underbrush - _perhaps my appearance startled more than just me?_ she snorted. With the silence broken she felt more at ease, even if she still had no idea where she was. And as she studied the leaves above her she noticed a HUD had appeared in her vision. Flicking her wrist in its direction brought a notification menu to her center field of view.

 **New Quest: Can you find me?** activated.

Resisting the urge to facepalm she ignored the rest of the menu quickly flicking the quest log open before failing to hold in a groan and facepalm. “Thorn, wherever are. I hate you”

 

**New Quest: can you find me?**

Having received a mysterious gift from an estranged friend you begin your adventure with no information. Perhaps you should visit a town and look for clues.

 **Difficulty:** ? **Success:** Find Thorn **Failure:** Unknown **Reward:** Unknown

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for anyone that wants the information. I theoretically have a set work schedule now and while chapters will likely remain rather short I should have more time to write without stressing about other things. 
> 
> My goal is a chapter of this size every three- four days but no promises. I manage a team of adults and we all have lives. And as much as I enjoy reading and writing I’m not going to put this before my other obligations. 
> 
> Having said that, thank you very much for reading. I’m still very excited about this entire universe and have so many ideas I want to toy with.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit- hahahahaha ha. Ha. Ha. 
> 
> My bad. I haven’t abandoned. Just life- and my luck thinking I’d be able to stick to a schedule.


	3. Dreams Fulfilled.

Rolling her eyes skyward she closes the menu before taking stock of the area she is in. Quickly she notices that she can see more than before. Yes, it’s still dark but now there are _shapes_ in the dark. She can make out the trunks of trees, their roots branching around over the ground, the side of a short rise to her right, and what is possibly, maybe a creek further down ahead. 

Gathering herself she stands choosing to head towards the creek. Stepping over roots she keeps a careful eye on the ground, not really wanting to fall here. 

_What would even happen? Can I be injured here? It’s a game, so does it follow game logic? Will I auto regen? Or do I need potions? A map would be nice._

Making it to the creek she follows it down, _people build near water so some sort of civilization should be near. Right?_ trying to make out more than vague shapes in the surrounding area. As she walks she notices that the trees have changed. What were once towering, wide trunks have been replaced with thinner trunks whose branches are often in reaching distance. Turning back toward where she came she can no longer even see the older trees. Blinking wide she wonders how long she’s been following the water _situational awareness is a_ good _thing, Fennec_. Glancing up she can see far more sky than earlier, enough to see that dawn isn’t too far off. _How long have I been walking?_

Taking a moment to study these new trees she’s rather taken by their beauty. Light grey branches twist like vines holding fat leaves of various colors- red and blue, yellow and purple- that seem to shine with a light of their own. _Strange. Why do they glow. Why am I only now noticing that?_

Slightly unnerved and vowing to pay better attention she continues to follow the water. Soon enough she comes to the end of the creek, in that it falls sharply. Kneeling down while holding a branch for leverage she estimates the drop at _too steep to do anything with. Well, shit._

Looking out past the falls she can see a lake below and just make out a village with a few docked fishing boats on the far side. _if it can even be called that_ From this distance she can see a few wooden shacks near the lake with a larger building further afield. Throughout the little town she can see the glowing trees casting strange lights in the dawning morning. If she focuses she swears she can hear the creaking of the boats from here. 

Sighing she stands to her full height. “Well. I did always want to try a _Leap of Faith._ ”


End file.
